Phoenix Rising OUTTAKES
by mrsedwardcullen912
Summary: Events that didn't quite make the cut in the actual story.  If you haven't read Phoenix Rising, please do, so the outtakes make more sense.  Edward/Bella  OOC, M for Language and Lemons


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I do own this story. Please do not plagiarize or duplicate without my consent.

First of all, a HUGE thank you to everyone that has followed me here. There isn't really much to say except this just didn't make the cut in Chapter 4. Obviously it is a flashback of something that happened between Edward and Bella before they broke up. I hope you enjoy it. It is my first published lemon, or sort of lemon, so please click that button at the bottom and let me know what you think. Every so often I will post other outtakes here, so please add me to your favorites so you won't miss them. Again, thanks for all the support. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 ~ Scratch (Outtake)**

**(EPOV)**

We made our way into the theatre and Bella was still arguing with me.

"Jesus Bella, would you give it a fucking rest. I didn't mean anything by it. It is not a big deal. Some girls are more comfortable with taking risks and some aren't," I said, as I made my way down the aisle to sit down.

"Edward, I take risks. What about that time we I gave you a blow job when my Dad wasn't home? If he had come home and caught us he would've shot your dick off."

Bella's dad was the police chief in town and she wasn't lying. He would most definitely have shot my dick off if he'd caught us. He'd probably have fed it to his dog for dinner and made me watch him eat it too. _I shuddered at the thought._ He was so scary that Bella, Alice, Jasper and I all called him "The Gun". Not just because he carried it everywhere he went, but because he the first time I met him he answered the door holding his shot gun. A cliché yes, but I got the point.

"Bella, yes, that would've have been risky if your father wasn't a six hour car ride away at a police convention. Now would you just drop it? The movie is about to begin."

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then closed it again. Jesus Christ that women could be so infuriating sometimes.

The lights dimmed and I couldn't help but smile as I looked out of the corner of my eyes at Bella. I could see the wheels turning in her head and knew she wasn't going to let this drop. I just didn't know how it was going to end.

Bella gently placed her hand on my thigh and smiled. I thought that meant she was at least going to let it drop for the duration of the movie, but then her hand started to slowly move towards the inside of my thigh closer and closer to where my cock was already starting to stand at attention. _It didn't take much where Bella is concerned._

I looked at her and she had a devilish grin plastered across her face and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what she was planning.

She made her way over to my zipper and slowly pulled it down. _No fucking way._ There is no way Bella Swan is going to give me a hand job in the middle of a crowded movie theatre, I thought to myself.

And I was right. Before I knew it, she had my cock pulled all the way out and her warm lips were wrapped around it. _Holy Fuck!_

She flattened out her tongue and very slowly licked me from the base all the way to the tip and then even more slowly she circled her tongue around it before taking me all the way into her mouth, all the while never taking her eyes off my face.

She was bobbing her head up and down and every so often she would lick and suck the tip. It was like she knew just how to get me _thisclose_ and then she'd slow down and start all over again. I could feel the tension building in my stomach and I was desperately trying to keep my moans from disturbing anyone around us.

"Bella, I'm…I'm close," I said, trying to warn her, but all she did was smile and moan. _Jesus Christ._ The vibrations from her moan sent shivers down my spine and just as I was about to come she reached in my pants and grabbed my balls. With that I exploded in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I whisper screamed, as she swallowed every drop and then licked me from the bottom to the top once more before licking her lips and winking.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, completely dumbfounded that my Bella had just given me one of the best blow jobs of my life. Don't get me wrong, Bella always give good head, but something about this time was amazing.

"Bella, what the fuck got into you?" I asked, in awe.

Bella gave me her famous "told you so" look and turned back to the movie like nothing ever happened.

**(BPOV)**

I still can't believe I sucked Edward's dick in the middle of a crowded movie theatre. I don't know what came over me. I have always lived a pretty tame life thanks to the fact that my Dad is the Chief of Police around here. I guess it just got under my skin when Edward said that I didn't know how to take risks.

I was a little surprised when Edward asked me to drive home. He hates the way I drive and he rarely lets anyone drive his precious Volvo. _Jesus, you'd think he drove a Vanquish or something. It's a Volvo for Christ's sake!_

"I am just a little tired from working all those late night shifts at the restaurant, baby. Do you mind driving?" Edward asked, as he tossed me the keys.

"No, of course not. But Edward, when are _you_ going to take a risk and open your own place? You have more talent than that piece of shit chef you work for in your little finger. I know you'd be great if you would just believe in yourself."

Edward loves the restaurant business. He started out waiting tables and now he is a manager slash chef at one of the most popular places in town. He wants to open his own restaurant and his parents even offered him the money to do so, but he says he is happy with the way things are." I just don't get him sometimes.

"Bella, let's not start this discussion again tonight, please?"

I sighed as I climbed into the car. Once we got onto the main road Edward reached his hand over and placed it on my thigh. I didn't really think anything of it until he slowly started rubbing little circles closer and closer to my already wet sex.

It didn't take much where Edward was concerned. He has magic fingers. And a magic tongue. And a magic…well, you get the point.

"Edward, stop I am driving. We are going to crash!" I said, as I swatted his arm away.

"Bella, please. I can't wait till we get home. That blow job was incredible. Please, just let me touch you. Besides, what happened to Ms. Bella Swan, risk taker?" he whispered in my ear. _He was not playing fair._

Before I had a chance to respond he was ghosting his palm across my thigh again. I felt his fingers crawling slowly towards where I wanted them the most. He very slowly slid his hand under my skirt. The electricity from just that simple touch was incredible.

Then I felt one finger slide slowly under the band of my panties, then another. He slowly let one finger dip down between my folds and then two. Suddenly his finger was inside me, while his thumb was circling my clit. _Fuck me_. He was sliding it in and out and before I had time to compose myself, he thrust another one in. He curled his fingers inward and hit my sweet spot.

"Oh God!"

"You can call me Edward," he said, as his whispered words sent shivers down my spine and tingles straight to my pussy. You know that electric current I mention that I feel every time Edward touches me? Well, it is that much stronger when any part of him is inside me and right now it felt like my whole body was going to explode from his touch.

"Do you like that, baby? I bet it feels as good as it felt when you had your lips wrapped around my cock," he said, as he continued to slide his fingers in and out, faster and faster, all while he continued circle my clit.

The combination of his words and movements had me so close. I could feel my thighs starting to tremble and that familiar sensation in between my legs and in my stomach.

"I'm gonna cum, Edward. Fuck!"

"Let it go baby. I want you to come for me; I want to feel you come on my fingers." And that was my undoing. I came hard while I screamed his name.

As I steadied my breathing and tried to focus on the road in front of me, Edward slowly slid his fingers out and brought them up to his lips. With a smile on his face he slowly licked each one clean.

"Mmmm, tastes like strawberries and cream."

* * *

You also get a little further explanation on why Edward calls Bella half pint. It isn't jsut because she is petite and cute and reminds him of a half pint of cream. ;)


End file.
